Guilty Rememberance
by SuperAnimeGirl97
Summary: It is May 14th and Kaito is worried about Lucia. She didn't come to school. Lucia is upset. It is the 10th anniversary of her friend, Sango's death. How did Sango die and why does Lucia blame herself? (ONE-SHOT)


**"Guilty Remembrance"**

•**Admin's Note•**

**This one-shot "Mermaid Melody" Fanfiction was inspired by the song "I'll Always Remember You" from the Pokèmon Movie, "Pokèmon: The Rise of Darkrai". In this one-shot, Lucia and friends are all 16. This story has NOTHING to do with my other "Mermaid Melody" Fanfictions! Plus, this actually has 4 genres: Fantasy, Supernatural, Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort. (I could only choose 2 so I put Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort.)**

•**End of Admin's Note•**

**~Lucia's POV~**

_It's May 14th... I'll always hate this day. This is the day my best friend was taken away from me..._

**~Kaito's POV~**

Roll call at school began. "..." "Murata." "Here." "Nakajima." "Here." "Nanami." "..." "!" I looked toward Lucia's desk to see she wasn't there. "Is Nanami not here today?" "She's not here today, Sensei." "Alright then. Noda." "Here."

At lunch:

I walked over to Hanon and Rina. "Do you two know where Lucia is today?" I asked. "No. I actually don't know where she is," Rina replied. "What about you, Hanon?" I asked "..." "Hanon?" "...She was upset this morning..." Hanon said. "Do you know why?" I asked. "No." "Why don't we ask Nikora-san after school?" Rina suggested. "She might know where she is and why she was upset." "Okay," I replied.

After school:

We walked to Pearl Piari after school. "Nikora-san?" Rina asked as we walked in. "What is it, Rina?" she asked. "We want to know why Lucia was upset today and where she is," Hanon said. "!" Nikora was surprised. "Do you know something Nikora-san?" I asked. "...I guess I can tell you. Let's go into the dining room."

In the dining room:

"So tell us Nikora-san," Rina said. "...Today is the 10th anniversary of Lucia's best friend's death," Nikora said seriously. "!" "Who was this friend?" Hanon asked. "A girl from her kingdom. Her name was Sango." "How'd she die?" I asked. "Well..."

***Flashback***

10 years ago

**~Normal POV~**

"Lu-ci-a!" a young girl with short, curly, pale pink hair, cyan eyes and a salmon-colored shell bra and tail said happily as she entered Lucia's room. "What is it, Sango?" Lucia asked. "Let's go play over by the Coral Reef Caverns!" "HUH?! Are you serious?!" Lucia asked surprised. "Uh-huh!" Sango nodded enthusiastically. "But Taki-san and Nikora say it's dangerous!" Lucia shouted. "They say there's a scary monster that hides in the forest!" "Oh, come on!" Sango shouted. "I know you're curious!" "Well..." "We'll be fine!" Sango assured her. "If anything happens, I'll protect you." "...okay..." Lucia said timidly. "Yay!" Sango shouted.

At the Coral Reef Caverns:

"This place is awesome!" Sango said as she swam around in circles, admiring everything. "It's kind of spooky though..." Lucia said timidly. "You're such a puffer fish, Lucia!" Sango swam closer to the cave. "Sango! Be careful!" Lucia shouted. "I'll be fine!" she shouted back. "Come on!" "..." Lucia timidly followed her into the cave.

Moments later, Lucia started to hear sounds like footsteps following them. "Sango... I think somebody's following us..." Lucia said timidly. "I hear footsteps." "You're overreacting Lucia. It's probably just a crab," Sango said. "But..." Sango grabbed Lucia's hand and continued to swim deeper into the cave.

Soon, they made it out of the cave and arrived at the beautiful coral reef. "Wow!" Sango said in amazement. "This place is beautiful!" "It is really pretty..." Lucia said as she admired the beautiful pink and orange colors of the coral. "See Lucia? There's nothing to be afraid of," Sango said. "...I guess you're right..." Lucia said, less timid this time. "Let's play hide-and-go-seek!" Sango shouted. "Okay!"

Lucia was hiding behind a big, ovalish piece of coral that curved around the sides. _"Sango will never find me here!"_ Lucia giggled. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She began to turn around, "Sango, you already found–" Who she came face-to-face to was not Sango, but a man with spiky, silver hair. "Hello. Pink Pearl Princess of the North Pacific," he said with an evil smirk on his face. "Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucia shouted. "Lucia!" Sango shouted as she swam to where she heard her scream. "!" She came face-to-face with the man, who had Lucia in his arm, one hand over her mouth, another hand holding a staff. "I see the Princess came with a friend." "Let her go!" Sango shouted. "Not a chance!" He turned around and started to walk away when Lucia bit his hand. "Oww!" he shouted. At once, he let go of her and she swam over to Sango. "Are you alright, Lucia?" Sango asked. Lucia nodded. "Why you...!" The man stamped the staff on the ground and two shark men appeared. "Get them!" he shouted as he pointed the staff at the girls. The two shark men morphed into sharks and swam full speed at the girls. "!" Lucia was frozen in fear. _"Lucia can't die! She's the Princess!"_ Sango thought. _"I have to save her!"_ The sharks lunged towards the girls, their sharp teeth barred, ready to kill. "Lucia! Get out of the way!" Sango shouted. She pushed Lucia out of the way just in time. "AHHHHH!" Lucia quickly turned around to see her best friend surrounded by sharks. "SANGO!" Lucia shouted. She started to swim towards her when Sango yelled at her. "**NO!** Lucia, you need to get away!" "But!" "**GO!**" "..." Lucia reluctantly obeyed and swam away at full speed, back to the castle, tears streaming down her face as she left.

***End of Flashback***

**~Kaito's POV~**

"Lucia burst through the castle doors bawling," Nikora said. "She kept screaming "SANGO'S DYING! SANGO'S DYING!'." "..." "By the time, we got to the coral reef, we were too late. I can't even begin to describe how gruesome the scene was..." "That's horrible..." Rina said. That's when Taki came into the room. "I overheard you talking about the death of Sango," she said as she walked in. We all nodded. "After Sango's funeral, Lucia confided in me. She told me she left with Sango to the Coral Reef Caverns without permission and she told me what happened afterwards." She turned to me. "Kaito, Gaito is the one who killed Sango." "!" I was shocked. "I can't believe my own brother would do such a thing..." I said. "Lucia felt that it was all her fault," Taki said as she continued. "She kept saying, 'If only I had been more princess-like and ordered her not to go, this wouldn't have happened.'." "She blames herself?" I asked. "Yes," Taki said. "She's blamed herself for 10 years..." Nikora murmured. "Poor Lucia..." Hanon said. I couldn't stand to listen to this anymore and abruptly stood up. "Kaito-kun?" Nikora asked confused. "Do you know where she is?" I asked.

I followed Nikora's directions and wound up at the inlet, the same inlet where Lucia saved my life all those years ago. "!" I saw Lucia in her Mermaid Form. She was sitting on the edge of the rocks, her tail in the water. I started to walk towards her when she started singing and I stopped myself. _"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta yowakemae kikoeta MELODY sore ha totemo natsukashii uta higashi no sora e to habutaku tori tachi saa dakara jima ni ukeru chikamichi nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni ha ai wo tsutaere tame inochi ga mata umareru nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA daremo ga itsuka ha koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo watashi ha wasurena..."_ She didn't finish the song. She hung her head in her hands and started crying. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Lucia..." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She picked up her head and looked at me. "Kaito..." she said through tears. "Nikora told us about your friend," I said. She started to tear up again and jumped into my chest. "!" She started shaking and crying. "It's all my fault!" she shouted. "I should've convinced her not to go, then this wouldn't have happened!" She started to bawl again. "Lucia..." I slowly patted her head and she looked up at me in confusion. I picked up her chin and kissed her. "!" When I moved away, she was wide-eyed. "It's not your fault, Lucia," I said. "You didn't know that was going to happen." "But..." "The moment when Gaito arrived, I bet she already knew what a big mistake she made bringing you there." "..." "She was your friend and she knew you weren't just important to her, you were important to your whole country. She sacrificed herself for the better of your country." "..." "I know you feel guilty for what happened, but I guarantee you, Sango doesn't want you to feel that way." Lucia looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Are you sure she's not angry with me?" "I'm positive," I said as I wiped away her tears. She sniffled and hugged me. "Thank you, Kaito." "You're welcome, Lucia," I said as I hugged her back. We sat there for a while until Lucia calmed down and then we left, hand-in-hand.

**~? POV~**

I finally mustered enough energy to manifest myself, but Lucia was already walking away, hand-in-hand with the boyfriend I never got to meet. "It seems that her guilt has been lifted," I whispered. "That's good!" I was about to disappear when Lucia's boyfriend turned around and spotted me. "!" Lucia noticed her boyfriend's action and started to turn around. "What's wrong, Kai–" When she spotted me, tears welled up in her eyes again. "Sango?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm happy for you, Lucia," I said. "I'm glad you found a nice boy that cares so much about you." "Thank you for having her let go of this guilt," I said to her boyfriend. "No problem..." he replied. "You're not angry?" Lucia asked. "Why would I be angry?" I asked. "I saved you because I loved you." "!" "You were more than my best friend, you were my sister." "Sango..." "Remember Lucia, I'm always with you." I then slowly faded away.

**~Lucia's POV~**

_The day Sango told me she wasn't angry was one of the best days of my life. I always think about her and remember all the fun we had. I will never forget her. I'll always remember her._

**Admin: What did you all think? I hope you all like it! Please R&R & check out my other FanFictions!**


End file.
